Drago: Ace Attorney!
by Drag0
Summary: All of my misadventures with the Ace Attorney crew. Rated T for all the stuff the games are.
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like it's time again."

I gripped Silence tightly and fell off the roof. As I descended, I saw what was unfolding. A demon, disguised as a human, was walking into a bar. I hit the ground, and, without even flinching, I walked into the bar.

Inside, I saw the demon order a Pina Colada, and I sat close by. I had a coffee. He acted as a normal human, looking at his phone, sneezing, etc. But he got up to use the restroom, and I followed. He knew I was following him.

In the restroom, he revealed his true form: still humanoid, but wearing a cape, with reddish skin, horns poking through his skull. His human clothes seemed to be gone. "You, devil hunter. I try to live as a human and what do you do? You try and kill me, as I am a demon. Why?" I smiled. "Someone tipped me off that you aren't just living as a human. It seems that you've killed many in street brawls, and sold drugs. You even harassed some woman, but that could be that damn internet feminism. You're doing some bad things. So I've come to kill you." He scowled. "Damn it, Simon, if I survive, you're dying next. Very well, Drago. I accept your challenge."

We crashed through the wall, locked in an almost cartoonish fistfight. I swung at him with my right hand, he swung with left, until I decided to finally end it with Silver. I shot him twice: once in the head, once in the stomach. The fight caused a hefty amount of collateral damage.

The next morning, I woke up and got a note from the district court. I pulled up the hair covering my red left eye. "What?! I'm getting sued?! I didn't even get paid for that last job yet!" I was honestly surprised. Why the hell would anyone sue me? I kill things that want to kill you! Why me?!

"Okay, I need a lawyer. And I think I've found the perfect pair…"

I looked at the door to the old-looking place. "Maya, are you sure this is the right place?" "Yeah, Nick. It's the address. I'm 100% sure of it!" I gulped, and knocked on the door. "Hello? Oh, it's you two." Said a guy with strange, silver and brown hair, covering his left eye. His right eye was purple. He had light skin, though I could not detect any ethnicity. His attire looked normal enough: a black T-shirt, loose dark blue jeans, and socks, but then I noticed his strange trench coat on the rack in front of the door. "Uh, yeah. Should we come in?" "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

We walked inside, and saw an amazing display of weapons. Swords, guns, axes, and even weird-looking books. There were also purple glowing stones on the wall, but I had no idea what they were. The place was lit with hot-pink/magenta (I had no other name for the color) lights, like the kind you see around a store window, but they were on the ceiling, and a lamp on his desk. On his desk I also notice that there was one of the stones, one of the books, and a gun, a powerful one, too. Behind it on the wall were a sword and an axe, with a gold color. It was, oddly bright enough to see. I noticed a small flat-screen tv, alongside a PS4 and an Xbox 360, charging on his desk were a phone and a PS Vita. In his hand was a purple 3DS. "Nice place you have. It's… uh… interesting." "Phoenix, you've been to stranger places. I know that." He responded, which kind of unnerved me, but I guess I was well-known as a lawyer. "So… Drago, was it? What's your case? You didn't tell me during our conversation yesterday." "Oh, right. That. Well, I killed a demon. And someone sued me for 'collateral damage'. What collateral damage? I killed him, and walked out! Can you defend me?"

I looked in surprise. "Wait, WHAT?! You killed a demon?! Do those even exist?!" "I can assure you, Phoenix, that demons may be more common than you think. The demon I killed had taken a human form, and behaved and looked exactly like your average man at a bar. I myself, am half demon. So they may be more common than you think." He turned around, and lifted up his hair, revealing a devilish-looking left eye. Red, bright red, and seemed to pierce right through your soul, as if it could turn to stone even the bravest of men. "Not all is as it seems." He said, as he let his hair back down. "All these weapons are for killing demons. 'Course, you wouldn't wanna fight me hand-to-hand, either. Your fist might break." He made an example of this by taking a small knife from a drawer and stabbing himself. The knife bent upon contact. "I'm a pretty tough guy, as you can tell."

Maya sat there, mouth agape. "Woah… that's cool! Can I see some?!" He laughed. "Only the books. Do you know Latin?" "Nope!" "Good. Go nuts, just don't rip 'em." She looked at them in glee.

"Now, Mr. Wright. Shall we talk cash? Or should we decide what our case is first?"

While Nick and the client talked about money and the case, I decided to do something that wasn't boring. I messed around with the books! I tried to read them, but they were in such a weird language I stopped trying. I came across a large one, that had a book on the cover. This one was in English! So I read it. But when I read it, it started glowing!

But hey, our client said that I couldn't tell you what happened until you read the next chapter! So go on and read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is one of the stories where I feature music. Enjoy.** Guards slammed open the door. A knight, with red hair and handsome features took the prosecutors' stand. The judge, in his purple robe, sat down. Yet, the defense's stand was empty.

The same two guards grabbed and forced over a girl. "Espella!" Maya and Phoenix gasped. I stood and said nothing, and my hair eventually fell back down. Espella took the defendant's chair, not giving any resistance.

"Is there no defense?" the judge asked. "Hold it, Your Honor!"

(Song: "Theme of PW: https/youtu.be/Lbv5AJDh9o8)

Phoenix yelled. "I'll take the defense!" "And… you are?" "Phoenix Wright, Your Honor!" The judge laughed. "A riot, huh?" "He's with me, Your Honor." I stepped forward. "I assure you, this man is a surefire defense attorney. And if he can't take the damn desk, no one will." The judge looked at me peculiarly. After a while, he said, "All right. Mr. Wright, take the stand." He did so.

"So, a newcomer, eh?" the prosecutor said. "I'll make your last moments of dignity… absolutely heroic." He unsheathed his sword. "I am Zacharias Barnham. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Phoenix ignored the tease. "Phoenix Wright. The pleasure is mine."

SLAM*

"Court is now in session for the trial of Espella Cantabella. Bailiff, the court record." The bailiff gave both attorneys the case file. "You have 15 minutes to acquaint yourself with this information. Begin!" He frantically looked over the case, but after a few seconds, calmed down and took his time. Zacharias looked cocky. "Tough luck, Wright. You'll lose. Just accept your defeat." Phoenix ignored him.

SLAM*

"All right. The trial of Espella Cantabella is now in session. Is the prosecution ready and prepared?" "All ready, Your Honor." "And the defense?" "Ready and prepared, Your Honor."

"Espella Cantabella. You have been charged with murder of two men, death by fireball. What do you plead to these accusations?" "Justified self-defense." She said unsurely. "Very well."

"Let this trial be fair, honest, and just. Let both our sides fight for the truth. Ms. Cantabella, your testimony?"

"All I was doing was getting milk for Aunt Patty. I walked along the path that took me back to the bakery and two men tried to mug me. It all happened so fast…"

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

"Espella, what do you mean 'It all happened to fast'? What exactly happened?" "Well, I'll… try to relay it as best as I can…" "A ball of fire… seemed to appear in front of me…" "How far?"

(Song: "Objection! Remix": https/youtu.be/QT_dR2Wp2h4)

"Objection! The witness could not see how far! It was dark!" "Objection! Shouldn't the witness know how far it was if she cast the spell? Or did you forget what this whole trial was about?" "Dammit…"

"Ah! Witches must have a spellbook!" "Hold it, Zach."

(Song: "Drago": https/youtu.be/8EwvENArKzc)

I walked up to the defense desk, and no one dared move. "You are, in all meanings of the phrase, grasping at straws." He looked terrified. "Your Honor. Might I request a change of venue for the defendant?" "Well, certainly, but, who will that be?" I laughed. "Your Honor, that'll be me." This time, he did not laugh. "The change is accepted."

"Now, Zach. Not all witches need books. Can't they just memorize a spell?" And, not only that, but if the ball of fire was truly cast by Espella, she would know exactly how far away it was."

(Song: "Cornering 'em": https/youtu.be/tDuEWw648jo, or the remix: https/youtu.be/COiTRs0IANA)

"The spell, Ignaize, casts fire exactly 1 meter away from its caster. If the girl did not know how far it was, looks like she didn't cast it."

"Hold it!" A group said at once. An old man, a slightly younger woman, a girl, and a wannabe knight came to the stand. "We are witnesses to this offense, and we shall testify to the matter!" "Witnesses are welcome. Go ahead. Try to defy logic."

(Song: "Defying Logic": https/youtu.be/2TgO-tN5wAM, or the remix: https/youtu.be/wG8-i-xOtww)

"We heard the incantation, and the ball of fire was there! The two men were ablaze!"

(Song: "True Logic": https/youtu.be/lzEaf-wktPU, or the remix: https/youtu.be/M0mKKQzwurU)

"So, you didn't actually witness anything…" "YES WE DID, FOOL! We witnessed the burning of the men alive!" "You didn't see who cast it, and allow me to tell you! Kira, little girl, you cast it." "I-" "Ah, buh-buh-buh-but. You held the scepter, you were 1 meter away…" *SNAP* In my hand appeared a scepter.

(Song: "Tough Luck": https/youtu.be/22iPWe-5o9w)

"...your fingerprints are on this." I fingerprint-dusted it. Appeared a set of prints. Hers. "You cast it. You have this hood." *SNAP* In my hand appeared a robe. "This is yours. Oh, wait." I covered the then invisible robe in spare gunpowder I had in my pocket. "Now you can see it. You have the bell in your basket. Don't ring it, though, it could make them fall asleep." I waved my hand through the crowd.

SLAM*

"Order! Drago, what is the meaning of this?!" "The truth, judge. Just wait a few moments." The judge opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He knew that I was always right.

"You killed these men, and you must face the consequences. Bailiff! Search Ms. Kira and see if the bell I claim is there really is!" He did so, and he found it. "Bailiff! Do not ring that bell. If you do, you will not be happy with the result." He did as he was told.

Kira finally admitted. "YES! I CAST THE SPELL! I'm the witch. But hear me, Espella is still guilty! She's the Great Witch! The-"

SLAM* I slammed my fist down.

"Shut up, Kira! You know nothing of the Great Witch. If you know her, you'd have met her in person. Espella is no Great Witch, and you know it!"

"Well, this was… quite the exhausting trial. But I have decided my verdict. Espella Cantabella is not guilty. Kira is of guilt. Court adjourned."

Phoenix and Maya just stood, mouth agape the entire trial. Maya finally said, breaking her rule about language, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, DRAGO?!" "Simple logic. My eye allows me to see the truth. All truth. But trust me, you might not wanna know about that. All you need to know is that I see all outcomes. I simply said the correct information and POW! Won the whole damn case."

We walked out, along with Espella, and went to the bakery. "Oh, Espella! I saw the trial! I knew it! How could you be a witch?" Patty turned towards me. "Thank you, Drago! Thank you for saving Espella! Is there anything I could do?" "Well…" I walked around. "Us three could use a place to stay…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Drago, why did we have to leave so soon?" Phoenix asked. "Wright, let me tell you a secret. With my eye…" I lifted my hair to show my eye. "...The world is quite fucking predictable. All will be known to you in due time." He looked quite surprised by my language. "Ugh! Language, Drago!" Maya scolded, puffing up her cheeks. I ignored her, putting down my hair, and we pressed on. We stopped at the town courtroom. "Wright." He looked at me suspiciously. "A trial is going on. When I open this door, you will see horrors beyond imagining. Are you and the girl prepared?" "Are we, Maya?" He asked his partner. She slowly, but surely, and solemnly nodded yes.

"In 3, 2… 1…" And with that, I opened the door, right when the guards were lowering the "witch" into the pool of fire. Several guards pulled a chain while others prevented riots. Someone shouted, "All witches are to be cast straight into the hellfire!" There was so much noise going on, and then, as the steel coffin touched the flames, all fell silent. The court was dismissed by the judge.

"So… that is… the Witch's Court…" Said Wright, hoarsely. Maya covered her eyes and softly cried. "So you see, Wright. However." I lifted my hair once more. "My eye says otherwise." They both looked up. "There is a great secret held by this court. And I intend to make it known tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is one of the stories where I feature music. Enjoy.**

Guards slammed open the door. A knight, with red hair and handsome features took the prosecutors' stand. The judge, in his purple robe, sat down. Yet, the defense's stand was empty.

The same two guards grabbed and forced over a girl. "Espella!" Maya and Phoenix gasped. I stood and said nothing, and my hair eventually fell back down. Espella took the defendant's chair, not giving any resistance.

"Is there no defense?" the judge asked. "Hold it, Your Honor!"

(Song: "Theme of PW: https/youtu.be/Lbv5AJDh9o8)

Phoenix yelled. "I'll take the defense!" "And… you are?" "Phoenix Wright, Your Honor!" The judge laughed. "A riot, huh?" "He's with me, Your Honor." I stepped forward. "I assure you, this man is a surefire defense attorney. And if he can't take the damn desk, no one will." The judge looked at me peculiarly. After a while, he said, "All right. Mr. Wright, take the stand." He did so.

"So, a newcomer, eh?" the prosecutor said. "I'll make your last moments of dignity… absolutely heroic." He unsheathed his sword. "I am Zacharias Barnham. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Phoenix ignored the tease. "Phoenix Wright. The pleasure is mine."

*SLAM*

"Court is now in session for the trial of Espella Cantabella. Bailiff, the court record." The bailiff gave both attorneys the case file. "You have 15 minutes to acquaint yourself with this information. Begin!" He frantically looked over the case, but after a few seconds, calmed down and took his time. Zacharias looked cocky. "Tough luck, Wright. You'll lose. Just accept your defeat." Phoenix ignored him.

*SLAM*

"All right. The trial of Espella Cantabella is now in session. Is the prosecution ready and prepared?" "All ready, Your Honor." "And the defense?" "Ready and prepared, Your Honor."

"Espella Cantabella. You have been charged with murder of two men, death by fireball. What do you plead to these accusations?" "Justified self-defense." She said unsurely. "Very well."

"Let this trial be fair, honest, and just. Let both our sides fight for the truth. Ms. Cantabella, your testimony?"

"All I was doing was getting milk for Aunt Patty. I walked along the path that took me back to the bakery and two men tried to mug me. It all happened so fast…"

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

"Espella, what do you mean 'It all happened to fast'? What exactly happened?" "Well, I'll… try to relay it as best as I can…" "A ball of fire… seemed to appear in front of me…" "How far?"

(Song: "Objection! Remix": https/youtu.be/QT_dR2Wp2h4)

"Objection! The witness could not see how far! It was dark!" "Objection! Shouldn't the witness know how far it was if she cast the spell? Or did you forget what this whole trial was about?" "Dammit…"

"Ah! Witches must have a spellbook!" "Hold it, Zach."

(Song: "Drago": https/youtu.be/8EwvENArKzc)

I walked up to the defense desk, and no one dared move. "You are, in all meanings of the phrase, grasping at straws." He looked terrified. "Your Honor. Might I request a change of venue for the defendant?" "Well, certainly, but, who will that be?" I laughed. "Your Honor, that'll be me." This time, he did not laugh. "The change is accepted."

"Now, Zach. Not all witches need books. Can't they just memorize a spell?" And, not only that, but if the ball of fire was truly cast by Espella, she would know exactly how far away it was."

(Song: "Cornering 'em": https/youtu.be/tDuEWw648jo, or the remix: https/youtu.be/COiTRs0IANA)

"The spell, Ignaize, casts fire exactly 1 meter away from its caster. If the girl did not know how far it was, looks like she didn't cast it."

"Hold it!" A group said at once. An old man, a slightly younger woman, a girl, and a wannabe knight came to the stand. "We are witnesses to this offense, and we shall testify to the matter!" "Witnesses are welcome. Go ahead. Try to defy logic."

(Song: "Defying Logic": https/youtu.be/2TgO-tN5wAM, or the remix: https/youtu.be/wG8-i-xOtww)

"We heard the incantation, and the ball of fire was there! The two men were ablaze!"

(Song: "True Logic": https/youtu.be/lzEaf-wktPU, or the remix: https/youtu.be/M0mKKQzwurU)

"So, you didn't actually witness anything…" "YES WE DID, FOOL! We witnessed the burning of the men alive!" "You didn't see who cast it, and allow me to tell you! Kira, little girl, you cast it." "I-" "Ah, buh-buh-buh-but. You held the scepter, you were 1 meter away…" *SNAP* In my hand appeared a scepter.

(Song: "Tough Luck": https/youtu.be/62LI-8UtIbU)

"...your fingerprints are on this." I fingerprint-dusted it. Appeared a set of prints. Hers. "You cast it. You have this hood." *SNAP* In my hand appeared a robe. "This is yours. Oh, wait." I covered the then invisible robe in spare gunpowder I had in my pocket. "Now you can see it. You have the bell in your basket. Don't ring it, though, it could make them fall asleep." I waved my hand through the crowd.

*SLAM*

"Order! Drago, what is the meaning of this?!" "The truth, judge. Just wait a few moments." The judge opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He knew that I was always right.

"You killed these men, and you must face the consequences. Bailiff! Search Ms. Kira and see if the bell I claim is there really is!" He did so, and he found it. "Bailiff! Do not ring that bell. If you do, you will not be happy with the result." He did as he was told.

Kira finally admitted. "YES! I CAST THE SPELL! I'm the witch. But hear me, Espella is still guilty! She's the Great Witch! The-"

*SLAM* I slammed my fist down.

"Shut up, Kira! You know nothing of the Great Witch. If you know her, you'd have met her in person. Espella is no Great Witch, and you know it!"

"Well, this was… quite the exhausting trial. But I have decided my verdict. Espella Cantabella is not guilty. Kira is of guilt. Court adjourned."

Phoenix and Maya just stood, mouth agape the entire trial. Maya finally said, breaking her rule about language, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, DRAGO?!" "Simple logic. My eye allows me to see the truth. All truth. But trust me, you might not wanna know about that. All you need to know is that I see all outcomes. I simply said the correct information and POW! Won the whole damn case."

We walked out, along with Espella, and went to the bakery. "Oh, Espella! I saw the trial! I knew it! How could you be a witch?" Patty turned towards me. "Thank you, Drago! Thank you for saving Espella! Is there anything I could do?" "Well…" I walked around. "Us three could use a place to stay…"


End file.
